Roleplay: AfterStory
ROLEPLAY: AfterStory ASK TO JOIN IN CHAT/COMMENTS. AfterStory's is all about the life in the city , either you live in Mystic Ruins or on Emerald Coast, you know what life is like. But sometimes, things go for a dark turn at times. Underneath the facade of the city, is a series of organizations plot to take on the city. Either you are for them or against, or possibly just want to try to get away from it all. Bold is for important plot points and events. Rules No Godmodding No Instant kill Nothing too sexual (Off screen is ok) Swearing is ok Bold is for ONLY important plot points, nothing else. Locations * Station Square * Mystic Ruins * Emerald Coast * Twinkle Park * Angel Island * Emerald Town * Prison Island * Radical Highway * Dry Lagoon * Aquatic Mine * White Forest * Wild Canyon More Will be added as time goes on Characters 1. Lucentio The Immortal, Maria The Albino Deer - InfinityToast 2. Reha Serix the Weasel., Adele the Unknown.-AngelFlames 3. Rage the Hedgehog, Technisis the Hedgehog -RTH 5.Luper the Dragonfly, Harvest the Golden Jackal -Magicallyhorrifying 6. 7. 8. 9. 10. 11. 12. Story Lucentio sits in a coffee shop at Station Square, sighing as he drinks the light roast. Maria looks at him while he drinks his coffee and she sighs as well. "We really need to find more clients..." Maria mumbles. Lucentio looks at Maria for a few seconds and looks down to his coffee and sighed. A female weasel and a female winged animal walks in,arguing."Well,I can fly faster than you!"Adele shouts."Please!"Reha shouts back with a grin."I'm faster than you,Adele!" Adele grew ticked,before both of them shouts in unison."You're on!" Lucentio looks out the window to see the two arguing, he turns back to look at Maria. "Yeah, we do need more clients..." He replies late. Adele and Reha then turns around to look at Lucentio and Maria,before looking at each other."Since when and why did we get in here?"Reha blinks."I thought we were getting something."Adele sweatdrops."I was gonna get coffee,but I don't know about you."Reha said."I was gonna get some coffee too,dummy."Adele sighs. Maria and Lucentio sigh in unison. Maria watches the two walk inside the coffee shop. Maria's ruby eyes light up with an idea. "Maybe we can go treasure hunting?!" Maria exclaims. "Uh hi.Can we get two cup of coffee?"Adele waves a little. A cashier nods and smiles, fixing up two cups of coffee. "That will be 10 credits!" He said, handing them both the coffee. Adele hands the cashier the credits money thingy and takes the cup of coffee."Thanks.And keep the change."She hands one to Reha and they sit down on a table. "Maybe if we look around wild canyon there might be some sort of treasures..." Lucentio sighs and his head hits the table, leaving a loud thud. Maria looks at him and shakes her head. "?!"The duo turns to Lucentio,almost jumped out of their seat.What the hell?!" Maria looks to the other duo and smiles nervously. "Don't worry, h-he's fine!" Mara assures. She pats Lucentio on the head and Lucentio lifts his head up and looks around, glaring at Maria. "Alright."Adele looks at Lucentio,eyebrows raised. Lucentio looks over to Adele, his snowy blue eyes feel as if they can see inside you. "Meh...." Lucentio mutters and lays his head back on the table. Reha sighs as she gets up and walks over to Lucentio,flicking onto his head.She gave him a little shock. Lucentio jolts a bit, his eyes widening. He sighs and stands up, paper begun to swirl around his feet. Then the paper forms claws around his hands. "....Do not shock me please..." Lucentio says. Reha raises her hand,before having her hand making lightning around her arms and her body. Maria looks to Lucentio and pulls out her rapier, causing a brief gust of wind. She slides the blade in between the two. "Look Lucy, we shouldn't start fights in public...Well, not here.." Maria says to him. Reha was pulled back by Adele."Ey,don't fight the dude." Why not?" "..." "If you say so."Her lightning disappears."I'll stop if you fight that dude." "What?!" "Or else,I'll do it." ''Fine!"Adele facepalms. "Come on, lets head to Wild Canyon, we needd the treasure money.." Maria says, gripping onto Lucentio's cloak, Lucentio looks at her and sighs as she drags him along. Reha's eyes widens up and steps infront of Maria."Did you say...treasures?" "Indeed I did darling." Maria replies, looking at the weasel and a smile forms on her face. Lucentio sighs. "She's coming along?" Lucentio asks, slightly annoyed. "Yes..." Maria responds to him staring him down for brief second. Luper flew down from atop the large, rectangular lights strung to the roof of the café. He rose the megaphone to his mouth. "If there's a chance for adventure, you can bet we aren't going to miss it!" Harvest, as if on queue, barged through the door with one clean sweep of her hand. "Coolest. Entrance. EVER!" It would have been cooler if her voice hadn't cracked on 'ever.' Maria smiles at the voice of the megaphone. "Welp, that settles it..." Maria says, she lets go of Lucentio and he gets up to his feet, sighing. Lucentio looks to the Jackal open the door. "This is great..we have a team of 6..." He sighs and looks to Maria. "Why couldn't we stay home?" He asks. Adele blinks before sipping on her coffee."I'll be coming.." "The more the Merrier!" Luper gleefully added. "So, why exactly do we ''want treasure besides the obvious fact of having more money?" Harvest asked, turning to the Weasel. "Ok, so we're heading to Wild Canyon?" Lucentio asks, yawning. "Yup, apparently there are jewels, gems and...OH JOY~!" Maria shrieks with joy. "A bit of a drive? Or just unhappy to split them?" Harvest replied a little smugly. She assumed it was the latter. Adele and Reha raises an eyebrow,before pointing at each other."I am not gonna split my money with her!" Lucentio looks at everyone and rubs his chin. While doing so, a man wearing black shades, a trench coat and a top hat look at them though the window, he sighs and runs off. Reha and Adele looks at the window,completely eeried and confused."I heard a woosh?" Luper hastily flew upwards and landed atop Adele's shoulder attempting to get a view. "You did?" "Where?!" "Might be my imaginations.."Adele looks at Luper. The miniscule dragonfly cowers underneath the sudden boulder. "Hey, be careful with that! Your chin almost smashed my head in!" "Sorry,sorry."She sweatdrops as she picks up Luper and puts him on her pocket. "Ah, it's alright. Plus, this is an extremely comfortable seat!" Luper begins to relax. "Just try not to do that again." "Alright."Adele sweatdrops. Lucentio sighs and walks out of the coffee shop with Maria. "You guys coming or not?" Lucentio asks. Adele and Reha nods before running out of the shop."Last one to that far building over there is a rotten egg!"Adele shouts to Reha as she then spread her wings open and flies to the building."EY!"She gets onto her gear and then dashes to Adele. Harvest chuckles a little at the sudden exit of Adele and Reha, and then casually walks toward Lucentio. "We're in." Maria and Lucentio make their way to the tall building, it turns out to be a local train station. The train station has moderate amount of people and mobians waiting for their trains. Reha and Adele were there,arguing."I got here first!" "No,I did!" Category:Roleplay Category:Roleplays Lucentio sighs at the two arguing, he sighs and looks at them. "Ladies, ladies no need to fight over me." Maria says happily.Category:Ask to join roleplay